


Babygirl

by Eowyns



Series: I'm your mother, do you love me? [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking Kink, F/F, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: Lilith finds out Zelda has a mommy kink during one of their meetings





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> people asked for it, so I obliged

A knock on the door followed by the shuffle of feet scurrying to answer it,  
“Lilith,” Zelda greeted, a smile coming to her face,  
“Zel- _da_ ” Lilith said, stepping into the foyer and taking off her signature black pleather trench coat.  
Zelda lead her through the house to the kitchen,  
“Tea?” She asked her, but knew the answer. This was all routine to them, they had been playing these games for months.  
Lilith would come over, fuck her high priestess senseless, cuddle her to sleep, then be gone before the first light of sun.  
“I can think of something else I could be doing with my lips other than sipping tea,” she backed Zelda against the counter, arm on either side of her body, and leaned in to gently kiss her.

Chaste kisses didn't last long before they were both slipping their tongues in and out of each others mouth, Zelda’s hands coming up to hold Lilith’s face while Lilith squeezed Zelda’s ass and pulled her flush against herself.  
Lilith pulled away from her face, nudging Zelda's head with her nose to give better access to her neck, nuzzling in and leaving little lovebites all over the collum of her neck.  
Zelda let herself get carried away for a few moments before realizing they were still in the kitchen, so she grabbed Lilith’s hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

Lilith grabbed Zelda by the hips and spun her around, pinning her against the door as it slammed shut.  
Zelda grabbed Lilith’s shoulders and clung onto her, hopping up to wrap her legs around the other woman’s waist.  
They spent a few moments gazing into each other's eyes, before Lilith went back to devouring Zelda’s neck with her teeth and tongue, drawing little gasps and yelps out of the redhead.  
They continued like that for a few minutes; close, intimate, just sharing in each other’s presence, but of course, that came to an abrupt end as Lilith lifted Zelda and tossed her on the bed, crawling over her.  
They were both still fully clothed, but that didn’t last for long before they started tearing each other’s clothes off like it was a race to see who could get the other naked first.

Within a minute they were both stripped down to just their underwear, both left nearly breathless and panting, Zelda, always the submissive, closed her eyes as Lilith’s hand slid down her body, her mouth working down the same path her fingers were leading.  
Lilith’s hand slipped down to the waistband of Zelda’s lacy underwear, and Zelda tangled her hands in Lilith's hair and lifted her face back up to her own.  
“Please,” Zelda begged,  
“Please what?” Lilith teased, her fingers brushing lower for only a second before retreating back up her abdomen,  
“Don’t make me beg,”  
“I like you begging,” a smile played across Lilith’s face, and Zelda knew she was in for it, Lilith was a generous lover, when you played her game. But disobey her, and she was ruthless.  
“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Lilith leaned in and whispered in Zelda’s ear,  
“Yes,” Zelda said, barely audible,  
“Yes what?” Lilith dragged her nails up Zelda’s sides, causing her to shudder,  
“Yes my queen,” Lilith smiled,  
“Good girl,”  
Zelda preened at the praise, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Lilith, it never did.  
Lilith noticed everything, every reaction produced by Zelda, with every touch, a gasp; with a pinch, a whine; every bite, a groan; with the slightest praise, she got wetter, so it was in Lilith’s best interest to give her what she wanted, but only when she asked nicely.

Lilith slowly gilded her teeth down to her breasts, reaching one of her hands to pinch and flick one nipple while she licked and sucked the other, switching sides after a minute to give each nipple equal stimulation.  
She looked up to Zelda, who’s eyes were still shut, her head tilted back and mouth agape.  
“My beautiful girl,” she whispered, drawing a soft moan from Zelda.  
She continued her path down Zelda’s body, leaving opened mouth kisses all down her torso and stomach,  
“Are you wet for me, babygirl?” Lilith asked, but she could already tell she was,  
“Yes mo-Lilith,” Zelda corrected quickly, before lifting her head up to see if Lilith noticed her slip,  
“What was that, dear?” And of course she did,  
“Hmm?” Zelda tried to play it off, but she knew it was too late.  
Lilith crawled back up Zelda’s body until she reached eye level,  
“What is it you were going to say?” She leaned into Zelda’s ear,  
“If you want to call me mommy you can, kitten.” She whispered, and if Zelda’s moan wasn’t enough to signify Lilith was correct in assuming that's what Zelda wanted, the redheads pussy twitching beneath her touch was.

“Come here, darling,” Lilith said, pulling Zelda closer, before kissing her softly on the mouth, stroking Zelda’s cheek with her thumb,  
“Do you like it when I call you babygirl?” Lilith pulled back and asked,  
“Yes,” Zelda locked eyes with her, “mommy,”  
Lilith could’ve came on the spot, but she pulled herself together,  
“Good girl,” She said, sliding back down in between Zelda’s thighs, before hooking a finger in each side of her panties and pulling them off, tossing them somewhere across the room.  
She stroked and kissed Zelda’s legs, placing her hands on her hips and pinning her down.

Lilith could feel the heat radiating from between Zelda’s legs from a mile away, and she was positively glistening with her own juices, without even being touched yet.  
She began by placing a soft kiss just over her center, causing Zelda to shudder,  
“So sensitive already,” Lilith quipped before licking up her folds until she reached her clit, stopping there to focus on it with her tongue for a second, before pulling back and repeating the action several times.  
She could tell Zelda was getting impatient, which just made her want to take it even slower, but she knew she couldn’t tease her forever.  
She inserted a finger, deep and slow, before pulling back out.  
Zelda whined, and Lilith did it again, working her up until she was stretched enough to insert a second, and then a third finger.

By this point, Zelda was thrashing around, desperate to come, Lilith still pounding in and out of her, her mouth teasing her clit.  
Lilith could tell she was close, so she slowed down her fingers and ghosted back up to her face,  
“Do you want to come?” She spoke softly in Zelda’s ear,  
“Yes, please,” Zelda managed to say in between groans.  
Lilith brought her other hand up, her body weight balancing on Zelda, and clasped it around Zelda’s neck,  
“What’s my name?” She squeezed before letting Zelda answer,  
“Lilith,”  
“No,” Lilith bit her ear, squeezing tighter on her throat,  
“Mommy,” Zelda squeaked out, and Lilith sped up her hand again, reaching an almost painful pace, and Zelda moaned louder,  
“My babygirl” Lilith used her other hand to squeeze her throat again, hard enough to cut off her air completely, leaving Zelda to squirm beneath her,  
“Now be a good girl and come for mommy,” She stroked her thumb over her clit and Zelda came, her lungs burning from the lack of air, and her mind spinning.  
When she began to come down, Lilith let go of her throat and slowed down her pace, letting Zelda catch her breath.

Lilith collected Zelda in her arms and stroked her hair gently,  
“If I had known you had a mommy kink we could’ve been exploiting that a lot sooner,” She joked,  
“If I knew you liked to strangle your partners we could’ve been doing that a lot sooner too,” Zelda quipped back, voice scratchy and hoarse.  
Lilith kissed Zelda’s forehead, and pulled her closer to her chest,  
“Get some sleep, _my babygirl_ ,” Lilith said,  
“Of course, _mommy_.”


End file.
